Number 19, A Rattatas Tale
by Darth David
Summary: This is my best ever fic. Apparently its poetic :). Pokemon point of view.


'Number 19, A Rattata's Tale'

An original fanfiction by Darth David. Hey, keep reading!

A pile of leaves, a cairn of stones. Home. A stream of water, the occasional fish. Food. Soft contented purring, complete and utter dependance. Family. No need to strive for an elusive goal, or search for something more, because what could I ever need?. My family. Something that connects them all, something thats fragile but unbreakable. Love. And as sure as fire makes a fire, as sure as iron sharpens iron, love breeds love. Such a simple act of my will that defines and contrasts everything in life...

Day surrenders to night. The two tumble in the sky marking the passage of time. They never change. It is as if they are watching over us, assuring us. They have blessed us with children. Two. One day I will teach them how to fish. For now I must catch enough for four...

The forest is always whispering. Every tree makes the same sound, faithfully retelling old tales that no one else can understand. The way each repeated a sound as it reached them makes me wonder if trees can gossip. If they could, then perhaps tonight they could have spread a warning. Whatever they hoped to convey in wordless speech it became meaningless when the moonlight reflected from the silver coverings of a shadowy mystey. I prepared to run, from fear without cause or for wisdom in caution, I wanted to be somewhere else. I looked behind me. A pile of leaves, a simple cairn of rocks. A stream of water, the occasional fish. The subtle sounds of a family asleep. How could I leave such a paradise behind? I couldn't fight this enigma, I wanted to for a second, but something in me insisted that would be wrong, I withdrew, pondering instinct. The figure held out a ball, for a second I thought it was showing me something, but a bright beam shot out and took the shape of something quite extraordinary. To be sure, I had never seen a creature quite like this, but I felt that we had something in common. I sense it felt the same way, otherwise why would there be such a look of sympathy in its eyes, like a teacher and pupil, as if at some time this being had been where I was, stood where I stood, feared what I feared. The figure mumbled something to the creature, which responded. They seemed to understand each other. Slowly I moved forward, wishing to befriend them, but found myself wishing they'd go away. With no provocation from me, the shadowy figures accomplice charged and threw me a little way toward some rocks. My head missed them by an inch, which visibly displeased them both. I couldn't fight, I wouldn't run. If they intended any harm to me I hoped they would acheive their goals quickly, and not wake or find my family. I looked to the moon, as powerless as I, that it in turn would look after my loved ones. 

Again I was hit, in a different manner this time and without being sent in any direction. A ball rolled toward me, consuming more and more of my blurred distorted vision, came closer, swallowed me whole. It was darker in here than outside. Still, I could see everything clearly, I could see my family starving, or being attacked or falling prey to any number of fates I could protect them from. In that instant I wished I was blind. I struggled and I dared to fight, with everything in me I resisted. And embraced freedom. Immediatley I threw myself toward my assailant, whatever instinct held me from attacking the shadow it did not apply to this creature, but I passed straight through as if nothing was there. 'Nothing' turned around and stared me down, seemed to absorb my consciousness simply by holding my gaze. I couldn't focus, I couldn't summon the strength to my limbs enough to struggle. I was stuck in a body that couldn't respond equally to my minds frantic orders, I couldn't win. An inch from the afterlife, my opponent stepped aside. It pointed at my home, and I knew that this time I had no choice but to surrender. The second ball did not break. Even inside, I felt a voice in my head that reminded me of the sympathy in my aggressors eyes. It seemed to ask 'What do you have to miss? A pile of leaves, a cairn of stones. A stream of water, the occasional fish. You could aim for so much more'. 

FIN

Disclaimer: I own only original concepts including but not limited to plot and premise. I also hate writing disclaimers. No point really, when theres a site disclaimer…somewhere. Oh man, theres more to come…do not reuse any part of this without my recorded permission. I quite like this one :o). One line is from a Wayne Kirkpatrick song. Couldn't resist a quote ^_^


End file.
